


九梦表里人格CP脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 只是个脑洞
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya





	九梦表里人格CP脑洞

宝生永梦8岁时遇到车祸，送入医院急救。那个医院恰好和一个实验组织有所合作，因此永梦被暗中拉入计划当中做实验体。  
他的真实人格被从肉体上分离出来（具体运作脑洞并未思考）。  
并且实验人员按照永梦制造出来一个一模一样的克隆体，虽然说是克隆体，不过具体算是实体化投影，从里到外按照真实永梦的内脏和骨架肌肉结构等制造出来的非生命体。  
只要真实肉体还活着，那么这个假肉体就能活着。如果计划掐断或者真实肉体死亡，那么这个假肉体就会虚拟数据化消失。  
实验人员经过分析后，按照永梦真实人格给这个非生命体也制作出仿真人格（如AI一般）。可以说这个虚拟肉体已经完是一个单独个体，并能够自主活动，且有感情与思考能力，只不过生命存活还是必定关系到真正肉体的情况。

这个试验的目的是想验证一个假设，那就是能不能让这个虚拟个体彻底取代真实肉体活在世界上。甚至随着真实肉体成长，这个实体化虚拟体也可以健康成长，并且从周围环境里学习事物。  
同时也试验另一个目的，那便是真正人格是不是可以被植入到虚拟肉体中存活。如果能单独保存下人格，并且不停更新肉体存活，那么人类就能长存。  
并且当主人格和虚拟人格一起时，主人格便能弥补虚假人格的缺陷给予支撑，同时虚拟人格也可以让原本人格的性格变得“完美”。但这些都是试验阶段，目前都不确定。  
因此他们将永梦真实肉体中的人格分离出来植入这个虚假的永梦里。所以真实肉体此时已经失去人格，单纯是个被保管起来的肉体，人格暂时因为实验而回不来。  
而另一边，那个虚拟肉体则拥有表面上和虚拟肉体配对的人格，同时也拥有被储备起来的永梦自己真实的人格。  
所以制造的人格成为了表人格，在白天活动生活，成为主导。而永梦的真实人格则成为了里人格，在刺激时出现，或者夜晚睡着后出现，偶尔也会出现弥补部分表人格的不合理之处，以此维持。

以下。  
表人格部分称作“表永梦”。  
里人格部分称为“里永梦”。

表人格做为宝生永梦活着，从8岁成长到了24岁（包括8岁开始的话其实只活了17年），并且成为了小儿科实习医。  
就和原作一样，偶尔马马虎虎容易摔倒。对小孩子关心又放纵，温柔却又不会应付老被欺负，偶尔显得略微羸弱（比原作性格弱）。  
他喜欢玩游戏，当玩游戏感到认真与开心时，他的性格就会切换，变成M的好胜强势性格。  
这里并不是精神分裂，而是表人格制造时出现的副作用。当初制造时，工作人员分析程度只能搜索出分明的个性作为参考，中间模糊地带无法很好识别，所以制造出来的也都是性格中的两个极端（也就是说他们把真实人格的性格情绪划分成明显的不同区域，而不是连贯的）。因此在兴奋和感兴趣时，M人格便会突然出现，显得转变生硬。

表永梦和里永梦都不知道彼此的存在。  
并且当时手术试验后，组织给永梦记忆做了一点调整，让他记不清实验部分。永梦只知道自己出了车祸，昏迷抢救中做了手术活了下来。他的父母双亡，在抚养院长大。  
里永梦始终处于意识模糊状态，他在肉体内部时会自动接收这具肉体的表人格记忆，并且以为那都是自己的记忆，认为自己活得好好的。当然一些地方会模糊，且不正常，可是因为他的真实人格被封锁而无法彻底清醒思考，因此都很含糊。  
而表人格也认为自己一直活的好好的。8岁前的记忆被里人格填补，记不清的地方也当作时隔久远。他做为永梦一直成长至今，因此有很真实的存在感。而里人格出现大部分都是他睡着时，偶尔白日里人格出现后表人格过会发生记忆断片，可是他都当作是手术后遗症看待。

九条贵利矢做为法医接收尸体，近几年都有可疑的死亡案件。幕后部分同样来自这个组织的其他实验，失败的人便被丢弃，很多都是无家可归的流浪者。  
组织人擅长伪造死亡，监察院解剖时很多时候也都迅速了案，并不怀疑。可是敏锐的九条却注意到不对劲，且他的同事淳吾在一次觉得可疑后帮他一起调查，却独自搜查到线索便擅自去追查，然而九条赶到时，等回来后却只是淳吾的尸体。  
这给了九条莫大打击，他决定自己调查事件。自然他和警局的人也有关系，也认识朋友。虽然警方觉得淳吾的死来自意外，可在九条的纠缠下，部分熟人还是偷偷透露了些调查进度和线索。自然，他们也觉得九条反应过激，想多了。

死者里有孩子，也有老人，还有一些人曾经有过病症，但他们之间的关联却很少。  
于是在九条走访医院之间寻求资料的期间，他结实了表永梦。  
在接触中，九条被表永梦吸引，但更多是感兴趣。他见识过表永梦的双重人格（表永梦&M），并且也知道手术的事，认为那个是精神创伤造成的。  
表永梦在接触中喜欢上了九条，被吸引着，内心产生了强烈的波动。然而这个波动波及到了里人格，真正的永梦因为这份真正的感情而开始苏醒，不自觉的被吸引且寻觅着感情来源。  
于是在交往过程里，里人格也会出现，并在夜晚或者一些时候见到了搜查事件奔波的九条。  
里永梦深深爱上九条，而这份真实的感情彻底使得里人格其他感情明了苏醒。他不断希望见到九条，希望可以帮助，这份心情使得里人格出现的越来越频繁。  
而九条则见识到了里人格，在他看来，永梦已经不是双人格，而是多重人格。不过他依旧更加喜欢永梦，甚至想要帮助永梦康复，但接触时，九条的处事方式也变得谨慎小心，他认为不应该对永梦刺激太多。

里人格的频繁出现开始干扰到表人格的生活。  
多次被人提到他出现在其他地方，而他只有含糊记忆，却并不知道当时行为所的目的及感情。他偶尔会断片，出现在他所不清楚的地点，且几率逐渐变大。  
他睡着时接收不到里人格的记忆，所以醒来的他会发觉，自己睡前的记忆同周围事物的记忆产生冲突。比如和九条相遇的记忆，以及物品被动过的位置等等，几乎每天都有改变。  
这是因为，里人格因感情而开始有了强烈的自主性，希望可以去找九条。而这份自主性却受到了肉体和表人格的阻挡与干涉，让里人格很多时候处于被动和被压制的出境。  
由此里人格开始做为人类有了正常的求生反应，自然而然开始挣扎，想要突破困境。这刺激到真正永梦的主题开始进行反抗，试图脱离控制。  
由此两人格间的平衡被打破，原本表人格应该可以接收到里人格活动时的部分记忆，并且里人格应该很少出现。可现在却很频繁，并且记忆模糊不清甚至没有让表人格接收到，导致表人格不断产生遗忘（空白）。

表永梦开始困惑，害怕，恐慌，不解。他开始崩坏，精神恐惧，怀疑自己的生活，怀疑自己的存在。他逐渐开始意识到另一个人格存在，感觉自己不再像是自己，肉体在失去主导地位。  
他把情况有对九条讲，而九条也很快发觉到表永梦的不对劲。  
见到表永梦的时候，对方都会有些不安情绪。然而永梦会突然切换人格，频繁到一个话题几乎都会来回切换好几次，每次思维方式都被打断般，宛如根本没有连贯分享的信息。  
也就是说，当遇到九条时，里人格会因为想要见面而不由自主的突然出现，占据身体主导。而里永梦消失后，表永梦便因为强行突破而根本记得不刚才发生的事情，再度陷入更深的恐慌。  
而且里人格出现时会和表人格（包括M性格）心情思想完全不同，他完全不直到表人格的害怕理由与心境。他虽然能零散记得表人格刚才干过的事情，却不清楚为何自己会有害怕担心的情绪。  
这些在九条看来已经几乎不再是精神分裂，彻底成为了两个彻底分离的人物存在。彼此行为和记忆开始衔接不上，出现严重冲突，甚至两个人格都无法又共识，不能处于同个状态和生活认知当中。

九条开始警觉，怀疑，保持距离观察。这行为自然也伤害到了永梦（表&里），因此表永梦更加崩坏，而里永梦更希望追逐九条的身影让其靠近。  
但九条并不是真心希望如此，只是他想要弄清楚一切。他看得出永梦的受伤，所以也更加卖力的去调查。  
在此期间，里人格意识到自己被困于某物（表人格肉体）当中，一切的行为并不是他自己希望的行为，而被另一个在控制。  
由此，两个人格终于发生肉体内部的撕扯，相互恐惧并内心动摇着。

另一方面九条并没打断舍弃永梦，他反而也开始着手调查永梦的背景情况。  
永梦成为了最后一块拼图，九条终于调查到了组织和实验。他也发现了永梦的秘密，结合永梦的情况进行了分析。  
他找来了表永梦，告诉了他试验的事情，以及真正的肉体应该还活着，现在依旧被保管的实验所当中。  
表永梦在清楚实验真相后感到了崩溃与绝望，他强烈的精神波动和挣扎彻底给自身肉体与系统施加满压力，最终脱离了实验控制（其实是已经控制不了）。他如同程序紊乱似的进入混乱，人格开始脱离肉体控制，相互不匹配。  
因为出现紊乱，而精神防线出现了很大漏洞。里永梦借此解脱开拘束，拿到身体主导权，并且以清楚的意识见到九条进行接触。  
九条了然一切，并且接受了里人格就是真实永梦的说法。九条把自己调查的一切讲了出来，这些也帮助里永梦恢复起记忆，九条答应帮他。

九条拿到证据，联系警方要去那边逮捕组织的非法实验。  
同时拿到身体的里永梦在家开始思考人生，思考这些年自己的状态。他终于同体内表永梦的思维产生并存的衔接。切换中两人在精神层面碰面，并且理解到事情原委。  
表永梦清楚自己并不真实存在，但是里永梦却安抚感激他帮自己活下去。他们都清楚这具肉体即将会消失，表人格也将不存在，可是里永梦愿意带表永梦的人格活下去。  
永梦（表&里）一路寻找九条，在实验室附近找到了九条。过程我没太设想，总之就是他们进行自己决议的说明，永梦表示两个人格愿意融合，平日白天和九条相处的表永梦或许会出现也不在有自主性。  
可是九条认为不管哪个都是永梦，合起来才是完整。自己还是深深喜欢着永梦。

结局没什么要说的。就是组织被抓，实验掐断。  
真正的永梦苏醒被救助，但沉睡这么多年依靠营养液存活令他相当消瘦虚弱，几乎认不出来。可九条愿意陪他康复。  
表永梦的肉体因为实验结束而虚拟数据化消失，但是人格却被里永梦代入肉体中。这次不在彻底分割成两个人格，而是回到真正肉体后彻底融合。永梦的性格维持住真是人格的柔和，可是偶尔在感情表现激动时，便会呈现了M和表永梦的两个极端情绪，却是一个人。  
最后，九条和永梦相爱交往。


End file.
